User talk:Sarah grande
I love Avatar and this pics. Облик Нейтири. Всадница Сезе.jpg|neytiri Научившиеся Видеть.jpg|jake and neytiri what is says is "I see you". Toruk Makto 3.png|jake Mated Pair Asleep.jpg|jake and neytiri Ney Photoshop.jpg|Neyiri Neytirissee photoshop.jpg|Neytiri and jake Neytiri pic(photoshopped).jpg|Neytiri 0 photoshop.jpg|Neytiri Neytiri99 copy.png|netyiri Neytiri photoshop.jpg|Neytiri when she first meet jake. Pandora 004 Photoshop.jpg|Neytiri Navi.png|tsu'tey 'Ma Jake!' photoshop.jpg|Netyiri and jake before she see him as a humans. Neytiri war2.jpg|I like this pic of Netyiri. Neytiri 16.png|Neytiri after he saved jake as a human. Moatneytiri.png|neytiri and her mother after her dad die. "Fly now! With me... my brothers...sisters!".jpg|Neytiri and jake PDVD 3970.JPG|jake and neytiri 19439 1168749149864 1562023658 30421668 7156094 n.jpg|Neytiri drinking water. 20539 1191500518634 1562023658 30468182 4764527 n.jpg Neytiri 2.jpg|Neytiri fighting with tsu'tey cuz he wanted to kill jake. Натягиваем....jpg|Jake and neytiri Tsutey.png|Before he died. Moetykun.png|when they where eating. "These demons are forbidden here".jpg|When Tsu'tey frist meat jake. Eytukanswrgrw.jpg|Neytiri's father Jake gathering the Clans(photoshop).jpg|jake Moattt (redcyan).jpg|when mo'at frist meat jake. "We are mated before Eywa... It's done.".jpg|Neytiri and mo'at the morning after Neytiri and jake mate. Можно ли вылечить твое безумие....jpg|Ma'to talking to jake. Jakesully and Neytiri by Dixetia Photoshop.jpg|Jake and Neytiri Pandora in front of Polyphemus.jpg|I love this pic Grace's Avatar.jpg 15018_110078569003813_100000050101418_259959_3850151_n.jpg|I love this drawning some one did. 19574_101786309855605_100000727083593_50746_7124075_n.jpg|where the human go home. 25783_113956675282669_100000050101418_273438_5726005_n.jpg|I love this part in the movie 15018_110078522337151_100000050101418_259956_2284074_n.jpg|They are in love. 19574_101786409855595_100000727083593_50754_2516011_n.jpg|To see what to do with jake. 24137_104505846247636_100000646633252_102361_324249_n.jpg 25905_105815166110084_100000448028949_145070_8384620_n.jpg|I like Jake and Neytiri. Jake stays on Pandora forever.jpg|when jake be cames a na'vi Neytirisaves.jpg|I see you. 19574_101786319855604_100000727083593_50749_4502327_n.jpg|jake as na'vi 24974_1301806714682_1515896235_30952751_4169529_n.jpg|love it 6800_118965699063_82771544063_2478801_1217589_n.jpg 15018_110078689003801_100000050101418_259966_1488467_n.jpg 25783_113957498615920_100000050101418_273450_7013042_n.jpg|I love it. 13056_1322517305678_1313217218_920479_5356831_n.jpg 25783 113957128615957 100000050101418 273444 5789996 n.jpg 20260_1199022850669_1081466779_30481055_7668235_n.jpg Userbox Rollback2.png Wrong there are a number of us on here who have had shity life styles, two on here had rougth childhoods and i'm disabled so your wrong we can feel sorry for you.I know EVERYTHING. 00:11, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I know what you mean but I dont like peaple feel bad for me cuz there nothing that any one can do now. The past make me who I am. Thank you Look, i don't like sympathy eather, i was bulliied which harderned me and changed me greatly,I know EVERYTHING. 13:47, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I am not harderned from my past. do you realy what to know about my past? If you really don't want to talk about it that's fine.I know EVERYTHING. 14:50, April 7, 2010 (UTC) My father bet me untill the state took me out of my home at 12 years old. I was in and out of three faster homes. Then I came to live with my mom at 14.Sarah grande 15:04, April 7, 2010 (UTC)smileySarah grande 15:04, April 7, 2010 (UTC) That is just cruel, wss your farther naturaley abusive or did he drink at all?.I know EVERYTHING. 00:51, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Ya he drank and did drugs. He hated cuz I was the frist bron girl so he did that.Sarah grande 01:53, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Jesus, i assume he got arrested often?I know EVERYTHING. 02:09, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Ya but it did not stop him. I was put in faster care at 6 for a few day then get put back home.Sarah grande 02:24, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Only for it to continue.I know EVERYTHING. 11:51, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Ya and he trying to be in my brother and sisters life. He does want anything to do with me.Sarah grande 13:04, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for your comment Thank you for the comment on my blog. I'm glad you enjoyed it and I'm glad my thoughts resonated with you. You can call me Willo. It is nice to meet you Sarah Grande Willofeywa 16:01, April 9, 2010 (UTC) It nice to meat you to willo. I think you are very smart and you put a lot of thought in to what you write.Sarah grande 20:27, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much. You flatter me. Feel free to read my other blogs, and never hesitate to contact me if you ever want to discuss anything Willofeywa 20:45, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I will you are nice.Sarah grande 20:58, April 9, 2010 (UTC) No sympathy just empathy I feel really bad for you but there are ups to life. Consider how much worse it could be. You could be dead doing drugs or wasted every night. In haiti you could have lost everything so consider this everyone has somebody that's worse off than themselves. Look at me i am disabled from waste down and i have to use a pacemaker to keep my heart going. And i'm only 15. I am sorry to here that. thank you for that. Thanks.I will draw more in the distant future.XDAvataraddicted 15:44, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Also, sorry about your past.I know what it is to be abused.Both physically and mentally(especially mentally).I just have to say the following.Keep fighting and dont give up.I know that these words, are every day words, but they're true.Avataraddicted 20:45, April 14, 2010 (UTC) YA I know living can be hard but you always have people you to talk to.Sarah grande 20:54, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes, true.That's why we're alive.If we didnt have anyone to talk to, we would become crazy.I, for example, am in depression for about 5 months now.I was diagnosed 2 months ago.I saw Avatar and fell into Pandora and never really returned.Avataraddicted 21:08, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I am the same I did not what to came back from Avatar but I have to I have a job. I work 40 hours a week.Sarah grande 21:45, April 14, 2010 (UTC) 40 hours a week !?! That's a lot. Avataraddicted 10:13, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ya it is I am part time but they make me work full time. Sarah grande 12:46, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Nothing much, whent to see Clash of the Titans but apart from that nothing, you?I know EVERYTHING. 23:27, April 15, 2010 (UTC) My Picture Thanks! I was really proud of how it turned out! You're welcome to put it on your page, if you want; but I don't care the least bit if you don't want to. =] [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 00:12, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :You're very welcome =D Actually, I'm going to upload three more. One more of Cyanala, and two of her friend. I use Photoshop to correct the colors, because my camera makes them dull. But right now, Photoshop doesn't want to respond. =[ I'll get them up as soon as possible! [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=]] Draginfli the Luminescent =i= 00:35, April 16, 2010 (UTC) hello I'm doing well. Busy with the end of the school year and finals hitting me hard, but otherwise doing great. I've been keeping busy with some blogs and getting Avatar on DVD was nice. How is everything on your side?Willofeywa 17:36, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi Sarah Good Afternoon Sarah ~ I want to tell you how excited I am to see the picture you downloaded of Jake when he is being welcomed as one of the people and they all have their hands on him. That is one of my most favorite pictures from the movie and I have looked for it since I joined in April and haven't been able to find it. Thank you so much for locating it. Take care. ☼ Ghaziya, Phoenix Rising ~ Peace, Love and Hope ☼ 18:42, October 7, 2010 (UTC)